Amando a Chris Colfer
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Darren Criss no sabe qué demonios está haciendo ahí. –Tenía que estar. Es tu fiesta de compromiso, Chris. No me lo perdería por nada. –No estás jugando limpio. Lo nuestro fue hace años. CrissColfer!


**Amando A Chris Colfer**

Darren Criss no sabe qué demonios está haciendo ahí.

No sabe porqué está en un traje, sonriendo amablemente a todos los invitados y sintiendo que puede morir en cualquier momento.

–Sí, yo no lo sabía para nada. Fue totalmente asombroso.

La voz aguda y exaltada de Chris se escucha a lo lejos y Darren aprieta los labios y trata de no parecer tan enfermo por todo el asunto.

– ¡Hey, tú! –Chris se acerca hasta él, donde lo envuelve con un abrazó tibio y Darren cree que ha suspirado. Darren nota que Chirs está algo sonrojado, tiene una sonrisa brillante en sus labios y sus ojos brincan de un lado a otro. – Creí que no ibas a llegar, es decir, estabas en New York ayer cuando te dije y realmente no pensé que…

–Tenía que estar. Es tu fiesta de compromiso, Chris. No me lo perdería por nada.

Chris sonríe, esa sonrisa que normalmente sólo le da a Darren.

Darren siente su pecho apretar.

–Hey.

Y ahí está.

Mark Adelen.

Darren lo conoció un par de meses antes que Chris. Lo cual aun y ahora se siente un poco extraño.

Era el productor de uno de los últimos musicales en donde Darren actuó y por alguna razón, termino conociendo a Chris. Y tiempo después, se volvió formal su relación. Tenían tres años ahora y al parecer, una boda en un par de meses.

Darren lo odiaba.

– ¿Cómo estás? Leí en una revista que tú última gira fue un éxito total, me alegro.

Y Darren lo odiaba más porque no era posible odiar a un tipo tan amable como él.

Chris sonríe abiertamente y aplaude.

–Entonces, ¿pasamos al buffet?

Darren siente que puede vomitar en cualquier momento de lo enfermo que se siente.

Él realmente deseaba poder escabullirse hacía donde Mark, Lea y Cory y algunos chicos más están haciendo de las suyas en una mesa en la esquina del salón, alejarse un poco de Chris y Adelen, de hecho. Pero, como un amigo muy cercano a la familia Colfer, la misma Hannah lo había abordado y obligado a sentarse con ella, justo en frente de los felices comprometidos.

Darren cree que puede vomitar en cualquier momento.

–…y yo me hinque.

–Fue horrible. Creí que mi corazón se detenía.

–…y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

–Había un tipo a mi lado que no dejaba de llorar, lo juro.

Y Darren quiere acuchillarse a sí mismo con el cuchillo para ensalada en su mano. ¿En serio? Era la tercera vez que el tipo repetía la historia.

– ¡Qué lindo!

Alguien en la mesa exclamó y Darren tuvo que sonreír forzadamente.

Darren sabía que Chris podía sentir su tensión al menos a par de miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

– ¿Y cómo se vestirán para la ceremonia?

–De blanco, por supuesto, Chris lo había dicho. – Contestó Adelen, con su sonrisa impecable y su cabello perfecto.

Darren sabe que va a decir una estupidez.

–…Chris me lo había comentado antes...

Sabe que él dirá una estupidez mientras Adelen siga hablando.

–Chris dice que es para simbolizar la unión y la pureza.

Y ahí va.

–No tanta pureza, sabemos que Chris no es puro incluso antes de ser tu novio.

Oh.

Oh, oh, _oh_.

Golpe bajo.

Todos, al menos en esa mesa, saben que el único novio de Chris, aparte de Adelen, ha sido Darren.

Mira hacia arriba, atrapando la mirada de Chris, algo entre un _¿qué demonios, Darren?_ y lo único que se le ocurre hacer, es huir.

–Disculpen, necesito un momento.

* * *

><p>Chris lo aborda en los baños para caballeros.<p>

– ¿Puedes explicarme qué fue eso?

Darren tiene las manos contra el filo del lavabo y está inclinado hacia el espejo, su corbata caer suelta sobre su cuello.

–No fue anda. Estaré de regreso en unos momentos sólo… dame un segundo a solas.

–Darren, estás temblando.

Chris se acerca, hasta tocar la espalda de su amigo pero Darren se aleja, como si el toque de Chris le lastimara.

–No.

–Sólo quiero saber que sucede. Qué está mal.

Los ojos de Darren encuentran a los de Chris a través del espejo y Darren quiere morirse. Porque en los ojos de Chris hay verdadera preocupación, porque Chris siempre ha sido así de humano y porque lo que Darren está a punto de decir probablemente lo convierte en la peor escoria del universo.

–Estoy celoso ¿sí? ¿Contento? Jodidamente celoso.

Chris le da una mirada interrogante y después una de incredulidad.

– Pff… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me voy a casar? Oh, vamos, soy el más joven, lo sé, pero allá afuera hay alguien para ti, Darren, no tienes que ser tan…

Darren lo interrumpe.

–Estoy celoso porque _él_ se va a casar _contigo_.

La sonrisa condescendiente de Chris cambia y ahora hay algo en sus ojos. Algo de reconocimiento de hacia dónde se dirige Darren. Pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, Darren continúa.

–Estoy celoso de que él va a ser Adelen-jodido-Colfer. De que él se va a despertar probablemente cada día de su vida _contigo_ a su lado. Que él no necesita una excusa para besarte, que es él quien te acompañará a cada estreno de tus películas. Que es él a quien llevarás a las cenas de navidad donde Hannah le hará preguntas hasta el cansancio. Que es él quien va a hacerte el amor esta noche. Que no soy yo quien se va a casar contigo.

Darren se ha volteado y ahora mira directamente hacía Chris. Chris, que está mirando a algún punto en el suelo, con su seño ligeramente fruncido, su boca entreabierta con un cuestionamiento en ella y Darren no puede imaginar en qué otra situación Chris se ha visto tan bello.

Duele.

Pica.

_Duele_.

-No puedes hacer esto.

–Lo sé.

–Me voy a casar en unos meses.

–Lo sé.

– ¡¿Entonces dime por qué demonios lo estás haciendo?

Los hombros de Darren están caídos y sus manos inútiles a los costados. Sacude la cabeza. se da cuenta de que hay lagrimas en sus ojos.

–No voy a estar ahí. – Declara.

–No es justo.

–No puedo estar ahí, Chris.

–No estás jugando limpio. Lo nuestro fue hace _años_.

Ahora es Chris quien esta temblando, una mano en la cintura tratando de obtener control y la otra esta sobre su boca, intentando contener las palabras.

–Nunca he dejado de amarte.

El estomago de Chris se hunde, su respiración se engancha en el pecho y cuando levanta los ojos para ver a Darren, lagrimas caen.

Darren no puede disculparse. No puede decir un lo siento porque no lo siente. Para nada. Y se siente un pésimo ser humano por no sentirlo. Ve el dolor y la confusión en los ojos azules de Chris y da unos pasos hacía él, pero Chris se aleja inmediatamente.

–Chris…

–No.

–Por favor…

–No. –Chris exhala y se recupera impecablemente pronto. –Termina con esto. Sólo… termínalo.

–Está bien.

No hay nada más. Darren lo sabe. No es más que resignación. Porque fue él desde un principio quien complicó todo. Él fue quien dijo adiós a Chris años atrás y es él quien tiene un problema ahora. Chris tiene todo el derecho de enojarse por eso.

Darren se gira hacía el espejo, todo él está hecho pedazos y no hay ni cómo empezar a juntarlos.

Chris se detiene con la mano sobre la puerta a punto de salir.

– ¿Darren?

Cuando se gira para responder, Chris le esta besando. Y todo es tan fuerte, tan imposible, tan doloroso y necesitado. Chris tiene sus manos enterradas en su cabello, mientras respira profundamente por la nariz, y Darren se aferra con toda su fuerza a su cuerpo. El beso termina mucho más rápido de lo que Darren quisiera y al final sólo puede sentir los labios de Chris sobre los suyos.

–Esto no cambia nada.

–Lo sé.

–Voy a casarme.

–Está bien.

Se miran a los ojos y Darren cree que puede sentirlo, que puede palparlo, a través de esos ojos azules y de esa mirada de despedida.

Chris sale, dejándole ahí, para terminar con eso.

* * *

><p>Se supone que esa sería su noche de bodas. Pero Chris está sentado en una de las habitaciones del hotel donde la fiesta se celebraría, con su traje de bodas algo arrugado y con todas las luces apagadas.<p>

–Hey.

–Hey.

– ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Es Darren, por supuesto, acercándose sigilosamente, con precaución, como no sabiendo su es bienvenido en el espacio personal de Chris. Extraña duda, ya que siempre lo ha sido.

Chris se encoge de hombros y le da una sonrisa irónica.

– ¿Cómo va la fiesta allá abajo?

Darren cabecea y se desabotona el traje para sentarse en la elegante silla que está frente a la cama.

–Todo el mundo tiene la excusa de ahogar las penas en alcohol, para… bueno, beber alcohol.

Chris sonríe. Para él está bien. Es decir, hay como una tonelada de diferentes líquidos alcoholizados para una celebración ¿Por qué no usarlos?

–Creí que no irías.

Darren le mira y puede ver cansancio en los ojos de Chris. Suspira profundamente.

–No iba a ir a la ceremonia. Llegaría a la fiesta media hora y treinta y siete minutos elegantemente tarde, con una pobre excusa por la tardanza para evitar, por supuesto, el primer baile oficial de la pareja y las fotos. Si iba a la ceremonia iba a ser una estupidez.

Chris se ríe sin fuerza y empieza a quitarse la corbata de lazo.

–Es curioso, ¿sabes? –dice mientras camina hacía el armario y saca una muda de ropa. –Entre más tiempo pasaba y entre más se acercaba la boda, mas creía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Que estaba haciendo algo equivocado. Y eso me frustraba. –Chris está retirando toda su ropa bruscamente. El costoso traje y los costosos zapatos que ha lanzado descuidadamente sobre la habitación. – Pero al final, fui yo el que se quedó ahí arriba, luciendo como idiota, mientras mi prometido tomaba un vuelo hacía el fin del mundo con algún estúpido teñido que conoció, déjame ser irónico, ¡en el restaurante donde se me propuso matrimonio! ¡¿Qué tan jodido está eso?

Chris se ha detenido y volteado, con las manos hacía los lados, con el rostro fraccionado y en ropa interior, mirando a Darren.

Darren abre la boca sin nada que decir, pero Chris se le adelanta.

–No, ni siquiera eso. ¿Qué tan jodido estoy yo para no estar ni molesto? Para sentirme tan… _bien_.

Darren sacude la cabeza y se acerca a Chris. Le toma de los hombros y lo enfrenta. Cuando Chris dejó de crecer, le ganó algunos centímetros a Darren y así, la diferencia es hilarante. Porque Chris es alto, su estructura es delgada pero bien construida y Darren es pequeño, compacto.

–Vamos a cenar.

Chris suelta una risa estúpida y termina de cambiarse.

No cenan en el salón donde todo el mundo parece tener diversión de una fiesta que en un principio era una boda. Cenan en la cafetería frente al hotel. Solo ellos dos.

Darren no le dice a Chris que lo ama, porque sabe que no es el momento. Pero lo demuestra. Con cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada toque, cuando golpea su tobillo con el de Chris bajo la mesa y cuando le juega una broma y termina por cepillar su mano sobre la de Chris.

Chris no se lo dice tampoco. Pero Darren puede sentirlo. Puede sentirlo cuando Chris estalla en risas histéricas, cuando sus ojos brillan cuando Darren atina alguna línea inteligente, cuando es él mismo quien engancha el meñique al de Darren.

Pero algún momento entre la noche, Darren lo sabe.

Él sabe que hace exactamente ahí.

Él está amando a Chris Colfer.

Y ya.

* * *

><p>Hi, everybody :)! Uno más, ugh, CrissColfer, la vdd publicó acá porque no sé donde subirlos xD akjsdhsakjhdksdhkjhfsa es decir, no quiero que anden perdidos por allá en algun sitio donde no puedo hacer que los lean y... uff! enough!<p>

Muchas gracias a todos sus maravillosos comentarios (sobre todo a los que son regulares y que me han publicado en varios más) y perdonen por desaparecer un poco pero es que... problemas de salú :l anyway, Las aventuras de Kurt pronto tendrasu siguiente cap. esperenlo y bss a todos :D

Reviews :3?


End file.
